Recollections of Blood
by Al Starkey
Summary: Pippin finds himself thrust between Legolas and a history of pain.
1. Who is it?

Yay, my first attempt at a Lord Of The Rings fanfic! Tell me what you think! Reviews will make me happy! The story starts in the Twin Towers right after Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli find Pip and Merry at Isengard. 

And, erm, believe it are not I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings charactors. For those of you who think i do, know that I am extremely flattered but for your own health you had better lay off the pot.

****

Silence

__

Al Starkey

The room quieted for a while as each of the weary travelers took a moment to reflect upon all that they had heard, and to drink in the peace of the moment. Pipe smoke blew about in lazy mists and drifted through the air slowly, twisting and interlacing with fresh puffs that floated from the lips of the men. It seemed as though they were all very far away from the dangers that lay in their past, and the things of the future that they knew they could not avoid. Instead they felt as though they were looking back on a story, over and done a thousand years hence, and contemplating the fates of some other brave party that had dared to face the might of Sauron. 

Aragorn was the first to break the silence. His dark eyes gleamed with gentle humor as he spoke, laying aside his pipe. "I had thought the hospitality of Hobbits to be a unfailing feature of your genteel race, and yet now I find that perhaps the journey has worn thin the training of your people. You have yet to introduce this new acquaintance that you have found, and since he does not seek to meet us I will take it upon myself to be the first to offer welcome. Come, my friends, and add to your story that which you have not yet spoken."

Merry and Pippin exchanged a rather anxious glance at each other, communicating silently as only such dear friends can do. Finally Merry nodded, "I suppose it's the best thing to do, Pip, but I do think you aught to be the one to go and talk to him. He likes you better, and there's no denying it. Though I am not sure but that this crowd wont alarm him."

The curiosity of the three was now quite aroused. Gimli and Legolas turned to gaze into the shadows directly behind Merry and Pippin and, to their surprise, were able to make out a form resting in a crevice between two large rocks. It was imposable to distinguish any features, or to tell weather it be Man, Elf, or even Hobbit. They wondered how Aragorn had even noticed it in the dark. For it made no sound and sat still as any stone, camouflaged in a dark gray cloak.

Pippin did not answer, but slowly, almost reluctantly, he hopped down from his seat and padded lightly over to the shadows, his bare feed making soft slapping noises when they hit flat stones. He knelt close by the mysterious creature and spoke quietly to him for some time. Even Legolas' sharp ears could not make out what he was saying, but it was obvious that the other was loathe to leave the dark corner, though he spoke not, only shook his head and made many gestures with his long, slim fingers. Finally Pippin stood and, taking the man by his hand, lead him slowly out into the light. 

As he stood it quickly became obvious that he was no halfling or dwarf. He was tall and thin, though his pointed shoulders slumped greatly and seemed to pull into himself. His steps were awkward and seemed to fall heavy, though he looked as though he weighed little more then the small companion at his side. Blond hair, long and disheveled, fell about his shoulders and face in unchecked tangles. High cheekbones pulled attention to his eyes which seemed to be a sort of crystal blue, though a smoky haze seemed cloud them. The blue eyes rested under a pair a full eyebrows, just slightly darker then the color of his hair. His nose was rather large, and his lips were thin and drawn, though he possessed a strong chin that came to a lightly rounded point. As they approached he gazed warily at the travelers, seeming tense and nervous while he clutched tight to the hand of Pip as though seeking protection.

Before anyone could speak, however, Legolas sprang from his chair and gave a startled cry so un-elf-like that both Gimli and Aragorn leapt to their feet, drawing out their weapons in confused alarm. The stranger jumped back, nearly tripping over a fallen branch, his eyes a mixture of panic and betrayal as he looked down at Pippin who was standing in startled silence. In seconds the peace erupted into chaos. Legolas was spurting out wild sentences in Elfish at such speed not even Aragorn could understand them. Gimli, feeling very out of control of the situation commenced shouting at the top of his lungs for order while Merry and Pippin tried desperately to calm their guest who had crumpled to the floor with his hands held tightly over his ears. Aragorn seemed to only one who kept hold of his head and was trying to get Legolas to compose himself long enough to make them understand what the trouble was. He laid a hand on each of the Elf's shoulders, who was making wild gestures in the air as he spoke as though trying desperately to make some sort of point, and spoke gently in elvish. It didn't take long before the circle was split into two separate groups, the Hobbits on one side with the stranger, while Aragorn and Gimli moved Legolas to the other side of the ruins. 

"Legolas! Stop it, your frightening him!" shouted Merry, who looked quite upset at this unexpected turn of events. 

This, of course, was all that Gimli needed to come to the emendate defense of his friend and thus creating an outlet for his confusion. "_Him _stop it? Why, I do not know what the problem here is, but I can tell you that Gimli, son of Gloin, will never allow a mere human child such as _this _to threaten one of his friends!"

Before Merry could point out that no such threats had been made to anyone, Legolas cried out with such force that, as quickly as it began, all noise came to an abrupt halt. "_He is no human!_"

Slowly Aragorn spoke, his eyes looking steadily into the strained face before him. "Legolas, control yourself! Tell us what it is that strikes your heart so bitterly and what the cause of such resentment is, for never have I seen you in such excitement as this."

For the first time since their meeting Legolas tore his gaze from the trembling stranger and stared up at Aragorn, his blue eyes dazed with an emotion too strong to be truly expressed. "Resentment? No... Truly you interpret my response wrong, for never in the great years of my life have I felt resentment toward the man before us. And yet... to be so suddenly given that which I have longed for so long brings a chaos to my heart that I have never before endured. Pain that I have held inside of my soul for so long is brought forward with such force that I cannot control it. Hopes that have long been pushed aside force their way to the surface again in unabashed triumph so that all that I have known to be is held in question."

Gimli leapt up onto what seemed to be the remains of an old pillar. He did not understand any of what was just said and felt his impatience growing at each word for _something _that was not said in riddles. "Would you stop speaking in such a _confounded _Elfish manner and explain what it is that is going on?! Who is this person? And while we're addressing the subject, what is he?"

All eyes were on Legolas. He turned and smiled at his dwarf friend, as though surprised that he had not already assumed the answer. "What is he? Why, he is an Elf! A wood Elf just as I am!" With that he looked past his companions and, with a joy in his face so great that only an Elf could portray it at it's full scale. "Lianrei!" he cried to the man, an obvious invitation for him to explain the situation for himself. 


	2. It's All Relative

Slowly, very slowly the crouching figure lowered his frail hands from his pointed ears. He was obviously greatly overwhelmed and his face was lined with strain. The haunted eyes raised and met Legolas's eager expression with one of blank ignorance. 

"Lianrei?" Legolas said again, the joy ebbing from his face. "Why do you not speak?" For the first time he seemed to notice how weak his kinsman was. There was nothing about him to indicate he was an elf at all, but for the pointed ears. He was groveling pathetically in the dirt, an expression of childish fright on his face. The sight seemed to stab into Legolas sharply and he shrank back, horrified. "_Liarnei! _You must know me... It is I, Legolas, your brother! I thought you fell at the hand of the enemy. Please speak!" He put out his hand, as though somehow he could reach into the mind of the creature before him and make him understand, but Liarnei only gave a start of fear at the sudden movement and scuttled farther back. 

Aragorn looked as though he was going to say something, for indeed the entire fellowship, or what was left of it, seemed almost unable to move as they tried to grasp the situation, but before he could Legolas shoved past him and rushed toward his brother frantically. The spell was broken, and before anyone could stop him Liarnei scrambled to his feet and stumbled back into the woods.

Legolas would have overtaken him, but Aragorn held him back firmly, with the help of Gimli who stood in front of his friend, obviously pained by what he had just seen. It took all their strength to wrestle him to a sitting position on a boulder, and his heart-wrenching cries were enough to tear their souls in two. Finally he regained control of himself and he fell silent, staring blankly at the ground, his long hair hanging about his face. 

Pippin cast an anxious glance into the forest. He was about to go off in search of his friend, but Merry shook his head. "Let him go Pip. He's been through a lot."

"But is it safe out there? He cannot protect himself, or, at least I do not think so, and night is coming."

"Treebeard's people will make sure he doesn't come to any harm," said Merry with a sad smile. "I know you're worried Pip, so am I. Gandalf said that this would be difficult, but I must say it is more then I expected. However I think he would want us to stay with Aragorn and the rest. We are still a fellowship, though not all of us remain."

Reluctantly Pippin agreed. They turned and went to sit with the others. Nothing was said for a long while. They silently shared the grief of all that happened. Finally Legolas stood and strode off behind the buildings alone. No one raised a hand to stop him, for they knew he was battling despair deep inside himself, and such a burden could not be eased by even the truest of friends.

After he was out of sight Gimli found his voice again and stood, leaning on his axe, his keen eyes glaring down at the Hobbits. "What do you rascals know about this?"

Merry opened his mouth to answer, but Pippin quickly cut in looking distressed and a bit guilty, "Was it our fault? We did not know that they knew each other... And we would never have guessed he was Legolas' _brother_. I didn't even know he was an Elf! The man never spoke a word to us, _ever_, and Gandalf said nothing about this. Just that he would bring distress to the fellowship. I never thought it was be like this!" And with that he burst into tears. 

Aragorn sighed deeply and shook his head. "While you may be a trouble maker I cannot see either of you two purposefully trying to hurt any of us. But there are many things not yet explained and I can see that another tale is at hand. Tell us now where you found this... elf... and perhaps some of the puzzle will begin to fall into place."

Merry sighed, looking nearly as downcast as Pippin. He took a bit of cured meat wrapped in a handkerchief from his pocket and began to chew on it while he related the events. 


	3. Of Ents and Gandalf

Merry sighed, looking nearly as downcast as Pippin. He took a bit of cured meat wrapped in a handkerchief from his pocket and began to chew on it while he related the events. "Well, we already told you about the orcs," here he paused and gave a little shiver, "and Treebeard as well, but you are right, we left a bit of the story out. As Pippin said, Gandalf warned us there would be some trouble and we weren't exactly eager to embrace it so soon. Anyway, we're not to that part of the story. I suppose I had best tell you about when Treebeard took us to gather up the Ents. On the way he told us about something very strange that they had found. He said it would seem like it was found a very long time ago to us Hobbits, but he didn't think it was long ago at all. Anyway, so he took us to this old tree, at least it seemed very old to us, all cracked and wrinkled looking, and he said to the tree in that rumbling voice of his 'Come brother Steadybranch! I have some hobbits who would much like to see your charge.'

"Well we should have guessed it right away, but talking trees, as kind as they are, are not easy to grow used to, so when we saw the trunk begin to quiver and the leaves shake it was still a bit of a shock. After a moment some great eyes opened up and we could see that it was yet another Ent, an oak of some sort with great round clumps of leafs on it's branches. Treebeard introduced us and they spoke for a great while in Entish. If I had not already stood through many conversations with the Ents I would have thought us forgotten! But we weren't, and pretty soon Steadybranch strode over the stones, it took some great running to keep up with him I can assure you, until he came to a little hill by a stream. We could see a sort of cave in the side of the hill, about as tall as we are and nearly eight feet long but only a few feet deep. It was really more of a hole right in the side of the hill. There were great tendrils of moss hanging over the opening and we couldn't see in until Steadybranch moved them. What we saw was quite different then what we expected. The ground was covered in soft leaves, moss and grasses that made a sort of bed. On top of this bed was the elf that you just met, though we didn't know he was an elf at the time. At first I thought he was asleep, but somehow, I still don't know quite how I knew though come to think of it, somehow I knew it wasn't real sleep. His eyes twitched, like someone dreaming, you know? But it was more then just that." He looked at Pippin for help, but he seemed at a loss for words as well. "I guess you could say it just _felt wrong_. I didn't like it at all. Anyway, Treebeard sang us a song, it was very long and sad and full of mystery. I don't remember it now, but it said something about times of darkness and war, when the sleeping one was found and none could wake him. It seems that Steadybranch stumbled into Lianrei many years ago out in these woods. They could tell that great evil had come over him, they are sure it was from Sauron, and the Ents could do nothing but place him in the cave and keep the wild things from harming his body. They named him Silentone.

"Treebeard thought perhaps we knew something that would help him, for Ents really know very little about the other races. He seemed very disappointed when we could not do anything, but he just said '_Broom boom boom_!' like he always does, picked us up again and strode off to the meeting.

"It wasn't until Gandalf came that we thought again of the mysterious man. We asked Treebeared to explain about him, for we thought perhaps a wizard's spell could break the evil grip. At once Gandalf asked to see him so we all set off again. Everyone was in a great hast so it wasn't long before we found Steadybranch and the cave. As soon as Gandalf saw behind the curtain of moss he grew so grim that I was actually afraid. He asked Steadybranch many questions, such as when had they found him, and other such things. Finally after a good deal of thinking Gandalf reached down and put his hand on Lianrei's pale forehead. We watched for a long time while he spoke words in a strange language. Maybe it was elvish, I don't really know, it sounded very dark and harsh. What happened then still makes me feel all queer. Without any warning the man lets out a scream like you never heard before! It was like someone just let the cork out of a bottle and all the pressure just sort of sprayed out all over. I don't know how long it lasted, but I thought it would never stop. Finally his voice caught and at first I thought he was choking, for his eyes were opened wide and he was stiff as a board with all his veins popping out like mad and this gaspy sound coming from his throat. It took a moment for me to realize that he was actually crying, but the tears were so intense that it seemed to strain his entire body. Then Gandalf did something I had never seem before. He reached down and gathered the quivering body in his arms and just let him cry. The sight made tears come to my own eyes. There was our dear Wizard, with his white beard and haggard robes holding that poor young man in his arms as gently as any father. There they stayed for nearly an hour until he was quite nearly sobbed out, and then Gandalf laid him back down again onto the bed of moss and placed a blanket of leaves over the exhausted creature who soon fell asleep. A real sleep that time with no evil to mar the way.

"After that Gandalf took us aside and said that it was time for him to leave. He looked weary and sad, and we didn't want him to go so soon but he insisted. 'He is now to be under your care,' he said, pointing to the cave. 'I have released him from the evil that gripped his mind, but such things are not easily thrown aside. Scars will always remain. I must trust you to keep watch over him until I return. Be warned, there will be much suffering for the fellowship because of this man, but also much healing. Use wisdom. I will come and join you once more as soon as I can.' So he got back up on his horse and rode away. The rest you know. The Ents took Isenguard just as I had told you, and when it was safe and quiet enough Steadybranch brought Silentone here and not long after that you arrived."


	4. A Visit In the Dark.

_Author's Note_: _Ohhhh yay! Thank you so much for the reviews guys!  Maybe at one point I will actually develop a ~gasp~ plot!  At the moment I'm not totally sure where to go with this whole thing so if you have any suggestions please let me know.  All advice is appreciated ..like, a lot…as in I think I have checked my reviews at least three times today.  Yes yes, I know I'm pathetic.  Right, back to the story…._

"What sort of person is this Elf?" Said Gimli, leaning thoughtfully on his axe.

"Oh he's very skittish!" Said Pippin, looking eager to get his bit into the conversation. "And just about everything makes him jump, however I do think he's quite nice really. Though it is truly strange to think that an Elf would act like him. The only men of his kind I have ever seen have been so lordly, and all graceful like. Silentone, or Lianrei as Legolas calls him, is quite different. There is no grace in his movements, no Elfish pride. In Fact he seems to act as a young child at times, needing protection at all, but his eyes seem so old and tired that often I feel frightened looking at them."

Aragorn frowned and pulled his cloak closer to himself. "Do not judge Lianrei from what he is now. The Dark Lord is cruel beyond what you or even I can imagine. My guess is that he was once a great warrior, for the line of Greenleaf is a noble one and all who are born to them will be mighty. But all can be broken and what we have with us now is most likely the shell of a dignified man tortured for the sake of his people. He will need friendship of the strongest and most dedicated sort." 

Merry nodded, "He has hardly left Pip's side. My cousin seems to have some sort of calming affect on Silentone and he has become more then a little attached to our dear friend."

Pippin blushed a bit and began to fidget. "I have done only what I could. But I'm no healer and there were many times I wished for the wise hands of Elrond, or yourself, Strider."

Aragorn smiled and tapped his pipe against a nearby stone to empty out the ashes. "There is little here that a healer can mend. The stout heart and joyful nature of a Hobbit may be just the thing he needs. But now let us retire for the night. We have traveled a long and weary road and there is still much to accomplish."

The Hobbits sprang from their chairs and set about gathering up blankets and such. There were quite a few little stone rooms about so that almost everyone had a place to sleep with privacy. The few object of comfort that they found were quite dirty, but served their purpose well. It took only a few moments for everyone to settle and even less time to drift off to exhausted sleep. 

Pippin, however, stayed up a bit longer sitting out on a large flat stone. He thought about trying to find Silentone, for his heart was troubled greatly at the continued absence of his friend. But the woods were dark and foreboding. They frightened him, even though he knew that the Ents were about. Pippin could hear them in the distance, pounding and singing ageless Ent songs. Finally when his eyelids could not be forced up any longer he decided to go back inside. With a yawn he stood up and hopped over the rocks to a little hut that he had been sleeping in. The door was made of dark rotting wood and swung open on huge squeaky hinges. As the moonlight fell on the smooth dirt floor it illuminated a pale face crouched in the shadows. Pippins face lit up brightly and he rushed forward giving a little cry of delight. "Silentone! You're here! You had me worried no end." 

The Elf's face remained the same, but he relaxed slightly and allowed Pippin to take his hand. The little hobbit chatted nervously for a bit as he hunted out a blanket from a pile of supplies. "There now," He said, laying the blanket gently over Silentone's frail form and tucking some old rags under his head for comfort. "You are an Elf prince you know. You're going to have to learn to take care of yourself now, wont you?."

Satisfied with the Elf's comfort Pippin sank down by his head humming softly an old song that Gandalf used to sing on the road. Something stirred in that little hobbit heart that was completely new to him. A sort of protective instinct, like that of a parent. It was strange, yes, but welcome as well, for it made him feel stronger and rather brave. Gandalf had trusted him with this life, broken as it was, and he was determined somehow to bring back happiness to whatever was left of what had once been Lianrei. 

Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a tightening in his chest. Eyes were on them both, of that he was sure. Whatever was about slinking through the night could not be good. Silentone was already asleep, bundled comfortable on the floor and thankfully was unaware of what was happening. Pippin swallowed hard, took one more look at the tense face before him and, giving a little cry, snatched up a nearby rock and le Pippin found himself lunging toward the door in a wave up protective fury. The rock felt heavy in his hand as he prepared to hurtle it with expert aim toward the head of his assailant. Just as he was about to release the weapon his muddled mind came to the realization of who he was attacking as his eyes managed to focus on the figure at the door. His breath caught in his throat and the rock fell limply from his fingers.

Legolas stood in the open doorway, his face grim but wholly without malice. His bow was nowhere to be seen and his arms were hanging limply at his sides. For a moment his eyes fell on Pippin. They were distant and unreadable, though somehow giving the impression that silent turmoil lurked just behind that mask of detachment. Never before had the prince appeared so tall to the hobbit and it seemed as though he himself had shrunk right down to the floor. 

Then his gaze shifted again and fell upon Lianrei, who, having been awakened by Pippin's cry, was huddled against the far wall. Legolas seemed to be searching for something urgently, though an air of calm hung about him with almost crushing intensity. 

Pippin began to feel uncomfortable, though exactly why was rather difficult to say, but the feeling was there non the less. It was almost as though he had stepped right into the middle of something personal, something very deep and far above him. Like a stranger looking into the window of a quite hobbit house and seeing some family morning the loss of a loved one.

The minutes stretched on. Not one of the trio moved so much as a muscle, though thoughts were swirling about at almost violent speeds. 

With one last lingering look Legolas turned and disappeared into the night, having said no words, but leaving behind a mountain of thoughts. 

Pippin felt relief flood over him. The blood seemed to have all gone racing through his head and was now pounding in his large pointed ears. It was a full minute before he regained enough composure to check up on his friend.

To his surprise Silentone did not seem frightened. His thin lips were drawn into a slight pucker and his dark eyebrows tilted inward thoughtfully. He seemed to be trying very hard to understand something, or to re-sort a memory long forgotten. His hazy eyes looked up at Pippin, as though asking for help. 

The Hobbit sighed and kneeled back down taking the thin hand in his own stubby grip. There was nothing to say, and little he could do to ease the burden, and so they remained that way until late into the night. apt to his feet.


	5. A living pain

" I had not expected to find you here," Legolas said, looking downward toward his dear friend. 

Gimli grinned and took a seat on a nearby rock. He had been waiting in an open bit of the ruins, certain that Legolas would soon be weary of walking and wish to rest in the tall piles of rubbish. "As I have made mention before, Legolas, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  His chuckle was not echoed by the soft tones of the elf, and he found himself staring with concern into the expressionless face hovering above him.  

Legolas did not smile, but sat down opposite the Dwarf. His shoulders remained stiff and his back was erect.  His eyes, though usually an open window into his mind, were strangely clouded only expressing an intense weariness. 

No words were spoken for a long time, both were comfortable with the stillness, and it seemed that actual articulation was unnecessary; both knew what the other was thinking.

It was Gimli who finally broke the silence. "So, Master Elf, what shall you do now?"

Without hesitation Legolas responded, though he spoke slowly, his voice uncharacteristically distant. "I will return to Lothlorien. Perhaps there are warriors there who would be willing to aid us in this battle for we are in dire need of assistance."

"Nonsense." Retorted the rumbling voice of the Dwarf. "The war has never looked more promising for the peoples of middle earth, what with Gandalf's new tree warriors. Do not hide behind excuses."

Legolas' thin lips pressed together in light annoyance. "The war has never looked promising for any of us. I cannot remain here, not now. The fellowship has broken, we have found the halflings and our duty is fulfilled."

"The duty of a warrior is never fulfilled, you should know that. You are needed here, Legolas. You are a leader, a strong fighter. You owe it to the people," here his voice softened a little, "you owe it to your brother. What do you think would happen to him if we fail?"

With force that surprised Gimli, and himself as well, Legolas leapt to his feet and cried, "That man is not my brother! Lianrei was a warrior, a master of armies and a noble friend. Have you seen him, Gimli? Like a child he sits, begging the protection of a small hobbit. I will not…I _cannot_…watch as he is led about, a slave to fear, haunted by the memory of the pain inflicted upon him. 

Gimli would have stood as well, if he thought it would help matters, but he decided that it would be useless to stand up to an Elf who was nearly twice his height. And so he contented himself with the forcefulness of his deep, commanding voice and spat back, "Is that what this is about? Confound Elfish pride! It is true that he is weak, it is true that he has changed, but do not allow your own guilt to muddle the matter!"

"Guilt!" Legolas' eyes flashed in anger, "It was not my fault that he was taken! I would have fought for him…I would have searched had I any doubt that he was not living. If I had but been with him, instead of cowering in the back of the line with all the other archers, _I would have ripped the heart from each creature who dared to touch the heir of the line of Greenleaf_! …I…I would have…" His voice faltered as he realized the depth of hate in his words.

Gimli looked up at his friend, saw the surprise in his eyes, the look of defeat that hung upon his proud features and made a deep rumbling sound deep in his throat. "Go ahead and say it. You would have killed each one of them slowly, methodically with all the hate and malice that your stubborn heart could muster. You would have disregarded their please for mercy, ignored the stirrings of compassion within your soul and reveled in the screams of your enemies. For you, vengeance would be as beautiful as the diamonds below, and cold as mithril. I know… I have felt the anger as well. But you were not there, Legolas, son of Threnduil, and so your brother was captured, tortured and replaced by the broken figure you see today."

The harshness of his words seemed to bite a cold path through the heart of Legolas, though the pain wormed outward, not inward. It seemed to come from somewhere deep and hidden, attracted to the surface like flies drawn toward the scent of carrion. For a moment he felt overwhelmed with anger toward his friend who would be so cruel as bring him this torment. But that moment was short indeed, for the pain found it's release in a flood of anguished tears.

No more was said that night, nothing more was needed. They remained together until the sun rose, and it seemed to them as though a great weight had been lifted, and a great many words had been spoken, though it was really very few. When the morning had come to settle fully, and the skies cleared, Legolas slowly made his way back to the camp and began preparing to march.

Author's: Note: Whoohoo! I am so very proud of me…look…I actually wrote another chapter! FINALLY. Sorry about that, but I've been rather stuck. Any ideas? By the way…if you think this chapter was a little…too…mushy… I think I agree. But oh well, it was darn fun. Reviews PLEASE!  (It makes my life worth living…  Well…sorta.  Ok, so I'm not really that obsessed…but it sounded good.) 


End file.
